Various types of socket holders have been described in the literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,433 entitled "Tool Supporting Rack" which issued on Mar. 13, 1945 to Davis discloses a tool supporting rack which comprises tool supporting sockets slidably mounted in a channel bar secured to a suitable substrate such as a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,255 entitled "Holder for Tools" which issued on Apr. 20, 1965 to De'Caccia shows a tool holder comprising tool holding sockets slidably mounted on a wire frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,860 entitled "Detachable Wrench Set Organizer and Storage Unit" which issued on Jul. 6, 1982 to Carrigan discloses a socket holder using a base member with a plurality of spaced holes designed to receive the bosses of cylindrical posts. Posts correspond to standard socket drive units whereby sockets are mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,095 entitled "Interlocking Modular Article Supporting System and Component Units Therefore" which issued on Oct. 18, 1983 to Dembicks shows an interlocking modular system for wall mounting a variety of tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,230 entitled "Package for Articles of Manufacture" which issued on Dec. 20, 1983 to Stanton shows a multiple package for displaying sockets, each individual package including a three layer structure having a plurality of projections extending therethrough. Sockets are slidably mounted on said projections. The individual packages are joined by scoring to allow said individual packages to be separated from the multiple package for sale.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,738 which issued in 1988 to DeLucchi discloses a socket holder comprising a plurality of studs configured to receive the sockets, said studs being slidably mounted on a slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,020 entitled "Holder for Socket Wrench Heads" which issued on May 22, 1990 to Randy shows a socket wrench head holder using posts mounted within slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,106 entitled "Display Bracket for Sockets and Package Employing Same" which issued on Jan. 5, 1988 to Bies et al. provides a display bracket for sockets and a package employing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,063 entitled "Socket Tray with Adjustable Socket Guides" which issued on Apr. 18, 1995 to Warner et al. discloses a socket tray which automatically adjusts V-shaped holders to retain sockets.
None of the known prior art disclose the device set forth herein.